Forever with You
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: (dedicated to cute girl) Vanellope and Ralph have been best friends for a long time, but when he seems too busy with another person than her, Vanellope decide put the things back, but an accident turns her back into a baby and Ralph has to take care of her for the week 'till she back to normal, but it will not be easy and can change their lifes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to post it long time before but I got some writers block and distracted with some other histories, but now I'm in with the first chapter of it and great expectations for the future of the series First part of a two parts history, this first one is about Vanellope's plan to have her and Ralph back to their original 'most important people in each other's life' stats, but things get out of control letting Ralph to take care of a baby Vanellope for a whole week and this week will lead to the most important decision to both and Lily. The second one, in this middle way, Lily make her own plans to help her sister, and look for help inside the Heart Tower, heart og Sugar Rush, but when a new character is accidentally unlocked, the tree will have to make a new choice in name of their new family. I will not tell more to not spoil the surprises.**

* * *

Another day of games has been finished in Litwalk's and the kids in Sugar Rush Speedway were preparing themselves for the Rooster Race before they were finally free to go where they needed too.

Vanellope Von Schweetz, president from Sugar Rush, just checked if it was everything all right.

She smiled at Jay-Jay Cotton Candy, the only racer, alongside with his sister, to have fire-red hair, not matching with his theme, five fingers and a appearance mostly human than a real chubby, it was because Jay-Jay, in fact James Grace Jackson, adopted Fix-It, aren't a programmed Sugar Rush racer. He and his twin sister were unoffcials who had their parents and games unplugged by a virus and were adopted as part of the racing game.

But the fact of Vanellope smile to him in particular, and he return the smile, was Vanellope had a secret crush on him, her little hero.

And talking about heros, where was her biggest hero? He promised he wa going to come to see the race today because it was a special day. Had been exactly four months since he had saved her from being a glitch, saved whole Sugar Rush from Turbo... Four months he has been her hero and best friend. All right that was Clarion's idea, but he just promised her he would come.

The president finally spotted a group of people coming towards the start line.

The red-haired little girl in lead of the group certainly was Clarion Grace Jackson Fix-It, James' twin sister.

Clarion was normally part of Sugar Rush too as Pammy Cotton Candy, but today had been the first day of her new, temporary job.

Besides her were the reason of this change. The couple Felix and Tamora Fix-It, the twins' adoptive parents. All right, that wasn't a reason, the true reason was Tamora was pregnant and Clarion was covering her place as sergeant in Hero's Duty to keep players' curiosity from cause problems.

How it was even possible? Looking at the two you could see they were too different to pass by each other. Clarion was about half of her mother's height, had red average hair while Tamora's was blonde and short and their eyes had different shades of blue.

But being an unofficial, Clarion had something normal characters hadn't. Unofficial's codes were created at their mother's game, but wasn't connected to it. When the two were born, their codes were hidden into jewels they carried around their necks as medallions, giving them the power to change it without any problem.

Talking with them was Roxane, formerly character from Labyrinth of the Nightmares. Her game had been unpugged for be freaking players, all because the bad guy of the game got off control with her nightmares, both illusions and creatures. She and her partner, Tatian, were now living at the game Fix-It Felix Jr.

And behind them, relaxed and with a playful smile like aways, was Jack Willian Calhoun, Tamora's young brother. He had come to the Arcade in a Hero's Duty update, just one week ago and it was hard to say who was worst in the jokes, him, Clarion or Gloyd.

But there wasn't any sign of Fix-It Felix Jr.'s giant bad guy, Wreck-It Ralph. The person who Vanellope was so anxiously waiting for.

Lily Von Schweetz, Vanellope's young sister, the only seven years old racer in Sugar Rush, jumped next to her.

"Hey Vannie, where's Ralph?" She asked happily.

"What about we go and ask Clar? She should know. She know everything."

The two hurried to Clarion.

"Clar, were's Ralph?" Vanellope asked hopefully he was just a little late.

"Sorry Vannie, he asked us to tell you that he's really sorry, but when he promised you he was going to be here he had just forgotten he had a much more important thing to do today, that he's really sorry and will try to compensate you late."

Vanellope couldn't believe, he had forgotten her. What could he do more important than pass a time with his best friend?

But so she noticed a second person was missing. Dianna wasn't there too.

"Wand what happened with Dianna?"

"Well, she also had something most important to do today and couldn't cancel." Clarion hurried to reply, but Vanellope noticed the slight red in the girl's cheeks when she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey Sarge!" Vanellope called. "Glad to see you could come." She smiled. After Ralph, Calhoun was the closest friend she had.

"Ready to the race little cavity?" Tamora joked, messing the girl's hair.

"No. I'm worried about Ralph. I'm afraid this 'important things' of him can be something bad."

"No, it isn't. Except, maybe any accident that can come up. You know how Wreck-It is."

"Something that can go wrong on what exactly?"

"Grown up stuff kid, probably you will find out soon."

"Clarion is just ten." Vanellope protested, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but you know no one can hide anything from fire-head there."

It was true. Clarion was ever the one who knew everything and always the first to know.

Vanellope sighed and walked to her presidential stand to give start to the race.

* * *

A time after the race, Vanellope walked out of Sugar Rush and let herself sat down on a bench at GCS. Everyone had already back to what else they had to do and she was left with the other racers, but in fact she wasn't in a good mood to be around them.

One thing she couldn't understand. She lived on her own for fifteen years, since when she was so depending on people?

So she felt someone else near and looked up at a smiling Clarion.

So she realized the answer to her question. Clarion had also lived by her own six years, but after she came back to the Arcade she had slowly turned into another person, she began to live with the Fix-It's and was now almost a normal girl, who depending more on her parents, being more nice, sincere, helping... Both had changed a lot after find someone who really cares for them.

"May I sit down?" The redhead asked.

"Right." Vanellope replied sweetly.

"What's bothering you? It's about Ralph?" Vanellope nodded. "Look Vannie, it happen, you should know, and you may think it's bad to you, but it isn't a really bad thing. In fact, it's the most wonderful thing that can happen and..."

"I could understand it if at least I knew what are you talking about." Vanellope interrupted her.

Clarion just pointed far away with a sigh. Vanellope looked the direction and what she saw made her mouth drop open.

There were Ralph and Dianna, but it wasn't a really strange thing, except for the fact Ralph was dressed with the suit he had just used and Felix and Calhoun's wedding, and Dianna dressed in a long, black, low-cut dress, different from anything that was her usual. They were just heading back to Fix-It Felix Jr. and Vanellope couldn't say where they had been, but both had big smiles and Ralph had a hand around Dianna's waist.

Clarion elbowed Vanellope, while trying to hold herself to not laugh at her friend's shocked expression.  
Vanellope just couldn't believe what she was seeing. So it was Ralph's 'to busy'?

In fact she thought she should be happy for her friend, but how could her, when it just put her at risk of being alone again? Besides Ralph, the only person she really had everytime was James, but she knew how James was even busy and just tried to hide it when she was around.

Vanellope was going to get out of here but was too late. Ralph had already spotted the two little girls, he gave Dianna a quick but passionate kiss as saying goodbye and walked to them.

"Hi girls!" He greeted with a big smile.

"Hello Ralphie!" Clarion grinned at him. "I suppose all went well this night." He couldn't help but brought up the subject.

"It couldn't be better. But seems someone isn't having a good day. What's up with you kid?" He asked Vanellope, a little worried as he noticed she was too quite.

"I'm fine Ralph, just a bit distracted." She faintly smiled, doing her best to keep it and look up at him. "Hi to you too."

But her smile faded out and she looked away. Clarion shook her head.

"She is a little mad because of the race." The redhead giggled. "Even Lily handled it better than her."

"Oh, shut up." Vanellope rolled her eyes and tried to put up another smile. "Nothing about it Stinkbrain, Clar is just being... Well, her." This time was the redhead who rolled her eyes. "But look, James asked me to check up a think and I'm on time." Vanellope jumped up. "See you later guys!"

And with that she ran through GCS towards the game Fix-It Felix Jr.

It was a lie of course, James was going to get a great surprise when she appear there, but she needed some advice from someone a little more easy to understand than Clarion, and depending on the option she would pick to handle that situation, James and his inventions were the perfect match to help her.

"Ralph, why you didn't tell her?" Clarion asked.

"Look kid, it's more complicate here, not sure if it's..."

"You think so much Ralph. But,considering the actual circumstances, I really don't know what to do. Wait a little more can be good or, by other hand, it can be bad. Lily can wait, but I'm not sure about Vanellope."

"All right Miss Know-It-All, I will talk with Dianna and tell here still today. You're always right anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here am I again. I wrotte it fast to my usual witting time. Thanks to everyone reading this, specially to _m_ and _cute girl_. I own nothing, just the OCs and the scrip, anything else belongsto Disney.**

* * *

Vanellope stood up at James lab's door. She should do it? She really wanted to do that? Really would be good to her and her sister, but she should think about others too, maybe James could help her with this.

She finally knocked and called

"Jay, it's me, are you in?"

"Sure Nellie! Come in!" The boy yelled back.

She pushed the door and walked in.

"Hi Jay-Jay! What are you working right now?"

"It's a secret project."

"Like aways." She muttered, walking to a machine she hadn't seen before. It had a crystal capsule, with different colorful stones around the border. "And what's this?"

"It was a prototype of a time machine, but I gave up of this last week. Don't touch it, I don't know what it can do when activated." James warned, without even look at her.

But Vanellope wasn't paying attention. She smirked to herself. It was even better than anything she was expecting find.

"Sorry Vanie, but can you give me a time? I'm really working in something very important."

Vanellope turned at him in shock. James was technically kicking her out of his laboratory?! James was never too busy to her! What was wrong with everyone that night?!

"All right Jay." She just said. "I guess I see you when you finish it."

She went out heart broken. Clarion was the only one who passed the whole night at her side, but still, she and Clarion never had passed so much just talking like that, had ever a game, a race, a prank, a family dinner or a friends' camping between them. So why today? It should be April Fool, just could be and she forgot. No, it couldn't, her birthday was in the end of the week. So why were tham acting like that?

So she took a decision, she had to stop that before everything got any worse to her. She sneaked in James' back yard, watching cautiously the cages around her. She chose one, with wath resembled a mix of chocolate dragon and peppermint lizard, a powerfull but not so dangerous creature. Smirking she opened the cage and ran to the middle of the trees to hide, while the lizard began to destroy everything around, trying to free itself from the chain that was still attached to inside the cage, hiting things, knocking others, scaring the other things inside the cages and making so much mess and noice.

"What's happening outta here?"

Vanellope giggled to hear James' voice and made her way back to the front door and inside the laboratory. She imediatelly reached the time machine and turned it oo. The machine began to glow blue and Vanellope suddenly felt a shock through her body, a pain in her head and that unconfortable feeling of a glitch. Dizzy, the girl closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't done that, but now was too late. She walked off the machine and staggered out of the lab and all her way to Ralph's house, leting her body fell on the couch. Even breath was being hard to her and she couldn't help the violent glitches even now and then.

"You was right, she did it." Vanellope heard a voice near her, but her mind couldn't assimilate if it was a known or unknown person. She waited in the silence untill "Yeah, I'm sure, it will work." And so she couldn't hear anything more.

* * *

Ralph went back home. What was wrong with that kids? Vanellope was acting strange, aaybe because of the race but he wasn't sure, and Clarion, besides acting normal, had a glow in her eyes that certainly wasn't normal and sincerelly let him worried, and when he tried to ask James about it the boy just said he was too busy to talk and locket him outside.

Maybe it was just a hard time to them, Vanellope facing some dificulties, James because of Vanellope's birthday and Clarion with her new job and all should be a little stressed, maybe was just that. He opened the door and froze on the frame. There was a baby laying on his couch. But it wasn't the worst, the baby was wrapped in Vanellope's clothes and resembled so much the candy president.

"Oh programers, what happened here?"

So baby Vanellope began to cry.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed, running to take her. But he hadn't any idea to what to do after he picked her up and she continued to cry. "Hey Nellie, who did it tou you?" He asked, even knowing she wasn't going to reply. "What do you want? I need help right now, but..."

"Someone said that needs help?" A playful voice asked from the window and Ralph saw Clarion at there, smiling at him. "With all this noise didn't need to ask. Where the baby came?"

"I don't know why, but I guess this is Vanellope. I found her on my couch when I came back and now she didn't stop to cry. I don't know what's wrong with her." He protested.

"It should've happened recently considering last time we saw her, and depending how it happened... I think it's some kind of pain she's feeling, try to give her it." Clarion offered him a small bottle.

"Should acalm her. If not don't need to worry because it should be something more normal to a baby. I'm going to pick up somethings to help. Just try the medicine and hold on."

Saying that she ran, almost as fast as Sonic, leting Ralph again alone with a still crying Vanellope.

"All right Nellie, hold on a little." He tried to put some drops of the content of the bottle in a cup of water and give it to the little girl. It was almost impossible since she didn't stop to cry, but he managed to dip a little of the mix in her mouth and it seemed to work on the time, because she stopped and blinked her big, bright hazel eyes to him.

"Oh, thanks James ad him potions." Ralph sighed relieved, but at the same moment the little girl began to cry again.

"Oh, c'mon, the medicie did't worked or what?" He asked frustrated. "And where's Clar right now?"

"Just here?" The redhead was again on the window. "Maybe she's hungry." She suggested.

"Want me to try to prepare her something or preffer me to handle her while you do it?"

Ralph thought no one of the options sounded real good to him, considering Clarion was just ten and all, but he already had seen her in the kitchen, while maybe letting her with a baby shouldn't be a safe idea.

"Better you prepare it, I can handle her a little more."

Clarion nodded and jumped thought the window, walking to the kitchen, a bag haging on her right shoulder.

Ralph waited. Two... three... He heard the blender being turned on... Five.. Seven minutes, he was going to pick the girl up when she came back, holding up a baby bottle with milk.

"I think will be enough to her. I'm not sure if it was a good idea but added a little of candy on it. To a candy girl I think it can't be bad, right?"

Ralph wasn't sure too but thought so.

He sat down on the couch and took the baby bottle. As Vanellope saw it she siled at tried to grabb the bottle with her tiny hands making Ralph smile. She was so cute in that form.

But so he made the mistake of look at Clarion, who had a smile still bigger as his.

"You two seems so cute together." She commented happily.

"Aren't you going to bring that subject up again, are you?" He asked. "Because we allready talked about it."

"Not this time Ralphie, but we'll back to it soon. Well, I need to find out how she got this way. But first, it's for her."

The girl took from inside her bag a white baby dress that just looking seemed fit perfectly in Vanellope. "It was mine, the only thing besides my medalion I still have from home, but I think better she borrow it by now."

So she took a cloth and some staples. "I think it will have to serve as a diaper untill I can buy some plastic ones, they're certainly more pratic. Do you know how to put it on her?" Ralph denyied. "Not sure too, but I think we can learn together, right?"

Not total sure Ralph agreed to try. The first few tries didn't go so well, resulting in a determinated Clarion, a frustrated Ralph, a crying Vanellope and many broken staples, untill they finally managed to do it. Clarion smirked to herself triunphantly, but Ralph was already feeling he couldn't take that too far. He had found her fifteen minutes ago and was already more tired than after a work day.

"Kid, how you know so much about babies?" He asked to distract, while Clarion was trying to put little Vanellope to sleep.

"I already watched Sara do it a lot, back to where I lived after my only real world family kicked me out." Clarion sighed. She just hated talk about her past.

But Ralph wasn't done with the questions yet.

"And where come the things you have on the bag?"

"Some remembers I picked up before run. I imagined I had all rights about it. Well, in fact I'm thinking it right now, but back there I was just three. All I thought was that was mine and I should need."

"You know Clar, I think your new brother or sister will be lucky to have you here." He smiled, trying to cheer the girl up. "Because one thing I know, all the others already are."

"You know what Ralph?" She smiled back. "Vanellope is very lucky to have someone like you here for her. You two will be fine if I let the two alone for some time?" She asked. "I'll bring you some more things soon and so willl take some hours to find out what happened. Can you take care of her?" Clarion put a sleeping Vanellope on the couch.

"Of course I can kid." He smiled. "Just find out a way to change her back as soon as you can."

"I'll do my best. See you later!"

* * *

**Well, I wasn't expeting this chapter to turn out this way but I like it, well, I still think Clarion interffered too much in the end but I couldn't and wouldn't do it other way, plus, I think it's good to her. And so we have a mysterious person that seems be involved on the mess, but who can this person be? I see you on the next chapter next week.**


End file.
